The Blindfold Test (Alternate Version)
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Alternate Version of my Pharmercy story 'The Blindfold Test' - Alternate in the way that now Angela has a penis for reasons that are not explained. Enjoy!


**The Blindfold Test (Alternate Version)**

"Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone. Help!" Fareeha heard come from the stereo, a device to flood the room with a slight overture to mask what the two women were about to engage in. It was an oldie, more of a classic, something she had only heard from a grandparent, or a great grandparent. She was unable to identify the song, but she could tell the major voice.

She shirked her head around, the fabric of the silk blindfold covering her eyes and rubbing atop the ridge of her nose. She'd been blinded like this for a few minutes, as Angela had done with all of the recruits, and now Fareeha upon her mother's orders. Strange orders, having her sight impaired. And with the music spilling from the stereo her hearing was rather polluted, While Fareeha could hear, she sensed unless it was clearly spoken to her, she wouldn't hear it.

Was this some kind of torture? A test to simulate torture? It may have been, if Angela was not conducting this test - if Overwatch wanted to simulate a torture scenario for Fareeha, it was a mistake having her girlfriend being the torturer. And selecting the music. Fareeha was beginning to ping on what it meant.

"This… I've heard this… We… Had dinner when this was playing. The little diner in Chicago…" Fareeha spoke, slowly as she remembered the scene, each detail flickering back to her with each beat and lyric of the song. She remembered the artist, and how some elderly man had kicked up a fuss to have it played a lot more. He floated some extra cash to have the waitress keep it on for about half an hour - enough time for Angela and Fareeha to have a wonderful time a they waited for the food.

She could suddenly feel an encroaching warmness coming to her face, with a mild damp scent of moisture. She could take a sudden guess what was happening by the tone of Angela's voice when she spoke. It was unlike anything Fareeha had ever heard in her life. Unlike any way Angela had ever spoken to her, she sounded almost like a completely different woman.

Angela was overcome with lust, and desire, and a burning, bristling need. Fareeha could sense it, could feel it, in her bones as her girlfriend spoke. Suddenly the song made sense.

"Who is the artist?" Angela spoke, so shakingly, with a mild slip of her lips on the end, as if she was biting them or hier fingernail. She often bit something a little gently when she was so needy and wanting of Fareeha in a sexual, predatory way. It was her tell. Which made seeing it in public pure picnic for the Egyptian.

Her voice. Angela's voice. It drove a knife through Fareeha. It was sublime, so different and so wanting, she died inside, wanting the blonde instantly with intense desire. And the desire and want in Angela's voice. It was so obvious and wet (along with the rest of her Fareeha theorised) and she could not handle her internal reaction to it. Fareeha was shuddering, only a little, but enough. She was shaking and under her garments, she was getting wet already. As she thought Angela was already.

"John Lennon. John Lennon and The Beatles. The song is 'Help! I Need Somebody' and it is one of your favourite songs after the diner." Fareeha divulged.

There came a fleeting inhale along with a mild cuckle from Angela, as the feeling of warmth came closer. She was standing right before Fareeha, her breath was a warm cloud upon Fareeha's chest as she talked next.

"You would have failed your mother's test." She mused, running her hand along Fareeha's exposed neck. She was wearing a shirt, buttoned up, the same blue as her Raptora Flight Suit. It had a little flared collar, left open for style, which Angela disliked, in fact she hated the whole shirt, and decided, as unstable as her breathing and inner control was, that Fareeha would look better while shirtless. "Ich werde deine kleidung entfernen, Fareeha." Angela then said, as shakingly as before, with her Swiss German taking over she was so out of control of herself.

She kept her fingers along Fareeha's neck, feeling each and every vein below the skin. Her medical knowledge and expertise was sometimes a feeling of power, and with her beloved blindfolded as this, it was more amplified than usual. She could feel herself getting weaker, and wetter the longer she traced her fingers over the arteries.

Fareeha knew, with Angela speaking her native tongue, she could freely speak in whichever medium she wished; French, Dutch, Arabic (her native). She wanted Angela so much now, as she felt the tracing of her veins, while the other hand and nimble fingers sank to her buttons and began to remove them from the clasps.

"Kayf alrutb 'ant?" Fareeha asked, in her rarely spoken native Arabic, asking Angela just what was the state of her lower regions. How wet she was, Fareeha wanted to know, needed to know, and the inflection, even in her Arabic, came across to the Doctor. She smiled, chuckled, Fareeha heard it and pictured the devilish face.

As honest and as elegant as Angela Ziegler was, as professional and loving towards her girlfriend. Fareeha knew all too well there was devilish side to her, the devil inside of her sometimes. And sometimes that devil came out to engage. Was she here now? Or were they one? Fareeha had never seen Angela behave like this, this wanting of her.

Angela laughed at her a little bit longer, and suddenly she grabbed both ends of the shirt, like curtains, and she ripped it apart, fully opening it and revealing Fareeha's chest, her breasts and her ripped abdomen.

"Du kannst nicht sehen. Du wirst mich nicht sehen." Angela told her, in a harsh and flatline Swiss German again, telling Fareeha that she would not see her, or how hard her throbbing and desiring cock was between her legs. Her eyes were bound, her vision impaired, and that was going to remain so, for Angela wanted it. She wanted it that way, and she was growing wetter over the power. She loved depriving her lover of her senses. It was a newfound kink, a very lusty and active one. She wanted more, Angela wanted more.

Fareeha was still shirtless, still sitting on the desk (for the moment) and breathing a little more heavily after having her shirt ripped from her. Her hand were free, and she was desperate, Angela could tell, the same as she was, and it was time to turn it up. Angela was going to become fully dominant over her Egyptian lover, she was going to claim her mouth.

Claim Fareeha's mouth with her large, engorged, and rock hard cock, leaking with pre-ejaculate and wanting to be sucked.

The blonde pushed herself forward, making contact with Fareeha again by kissing her, passionately, quickly and a little hard, biting the woman's lip and running her harpie-like hands through the dark locks of thick hair. It was filled with passion, and intent, Angela was already pushing Fareeha all over the room - she could not tell where she was being directed. And Angela kept pushing herself into Fareeha, taking her from the desk and to the back window, pinning the strong woman against the glass with all her might.

It was here, that Fareeha felt the soft sensation of the smooth and pale flesh of her girlfriend's body. All of her body - her hands, her arms, hips, sides, her rump, the curved flesh and soft padding of her ass as Fareeha reached for it. In the mess of the kissing and the feeling, with Angela rubbing her naked chest over Fareeha's, the blonde barely noticed the hands over her rear, squeezing it as she forced her tongue into Fareeha's mouth through her lips and teeth. It took a second for the taller woman to register it and accept it but she took it and Angela began to fully explore the inside of her lover's mouth - she was growing harder by the second.

Angela could feel the grace of the side of Fareeha's inner thigh along her appendage as she pushed it between the Egyptian's legs. And Fareeha could feel the very warm flesh and hard cock of her girlfriend rubbing her back. Occasionally the exposed head slipped past Fareeha's entrance and she moaned into the kiss.

It would push inside soon enough.

The feel of her, the contact, the rippling sensations all over her flesh fed back to Fareeha, and she could feel every single atom of her girlfriend, hear the decibels of the music and the heavy breathing of Angela mixed in. It was all enhanced two fold because of the loss of her sight, her vision of it blackened and therefore not used. Every follicle of hairs along her slender and smooth arms, every fibre of her vibrating nerves around her waistline and along the sleek curve of her rump. Fareeha could feel it all, the tinge of iron around her lips, even the film of mildly dead flesh around her mouth.

And the kiss tasted sublime.

Angela soon began to grip her lover's matte black hair, holding it hard in her fists. She wanted more than kissing, she wanted Fareeha and she wanted to control her, Angela's cock was rigid, almost glazed with the blood gushing all around it, begging for attention too. There was only one thing she wanted as she gripped Fareeha hard in her hands. She had her.

"Auf meinen knien, mein lieber." Angela ordered her lover, adopting a very commanding tone - pronouncing the consonants with a hard downforce on her tongue and teeth against her lips. Less about how she looked while saying them, and purely upon how she was saying and which letter sounded both individually and then as a part of the word, and wider order.

Fareeha said nothing, even as Angela gripped at her bob of hair. She slowly sank to her knees as she heard the sharp and moist breathing from her lover grow more and more ready for something more. Something being Fareeha.

"Ich möchte deinen mund spüren." Angela ordered again, smiling, looking down upon her blindfolded lover as if Fareeha was no more than servant, a pet, like a dog pruning at its owner's leg for succulent attention. Only Fareeha had a lot more uses to Angela here and now than a dog. She lifted one leg, setting it across Fareeha's shoulder and then leaning her hips forward, presenting her naked cock to Fareeha's mouth and lips.

She wanted Fareeha to taste it. Angela wanted the best blow job of her life.

"You will suck it my dear, take it in your mouth and blow it with the best of your ability am I understood?" Angela asked, her rock hard cock presented to her girlfriend, the shaft bulbous and the head staring at her, asking for some attention. She felt so powerful, with the soft adipose of her thick and succulent thigh propped over Fareeha's strong shoulder, like a goddess, with a winged victory. As if she had reeds of leaves through her bob of wheat-yellow hair. It was euphoric, seeping through the pores of her flesh, like breathing in a sauna.

As Fareeha kissed her tender and ripe thigh, Angela could not help but moan in ecstasy. "Scheiẞe…" Angela cursed into the dry air of the room, the faint buzz of the music still playing through the stereo. The track had changed, but neither cared what the fuck was playing.

Fareeha was consumed by her remaining senses, all of them turned up to eleven as she neglected and ignored the black of her sense of sight. She didn't need it, it was far more arousing to her that she could not see what Angela was looking like. She paid more and more attention to every curve, angle and bump in her frame and flesh as well as the taste of her, filling Fareeha as she kissed along the woman's thigh, on a one way trip along the blonde's leg to her needy cock, her throbbing instrument that demanded Fareeha take it into her mouth and suckle on it as if it were a lollipop. And then soon the taste as she kissed deeper and further up her goddess's leg.

Until she reached her presented, rigid cock.

"Setzen sie es in ihren mund, Fareeha." Angela ordered again, in a heated series of fluttering breaths as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her chest, holding and groping her own luscious breasts. She pulled at her own nipples, waiting furiously for her lover to blow her cock but Fareeha hesitated, she wanted to be forced. And Angela could oblige her.

"Brauchen sie eine verdammte einladung?" Angela cursed again, asking Fareeha why she was hesitating, but before the Egyptian could answer, Angela reached for her head with one hand and gave it a nudge, pulling Fareeha down on it, slipping the head and top few inches of her cock into the Egyptian. "Blase mir einen." The blonde ordered, calling Fareeha a whore even. She was really outstepping her usual role in the bedroom. She was far more dominant than usual, and Fareeha's entire body shuddered in reaction to being called such a thing. But she liked it, more than she thought she would.

Of course, she did as ordered by her girlfriend. She began to suck, with haste and technique, twisting her tongue, curling it, anything to hit all the right spots and take more of the thick and dripping length of cock into her mouth - like a sweet lollipop of succulent flesh. And Angela was already moaning, her hand still on Fareeha's head to keep her mouth over her own cock, and the second hand to remain groping her breast still. The nipple pinched between her slender thumb and sharp index made a twang of intense stinging ripple through her, melding with the pulses and regular waves of heated pleasure from her shaft.

Fareeha's technique was flawless, as she sucked and curled her tongue around the throbbing shaft, which she could feel growing stiffer and reacting to the method of her licks and sucks. The cock was almost buzzing with pleased sedation. And Angela's moans as her length was licked made Fareeha feel very proud of her blowing technique. She felt the grip tighten around her hair again and Angela's head shot forward in a fit of pleasure.

But Angela had to stop, or she would come and shoot her load into Fareeha's throat before the right time.

When she released Fareeha's hair, the Egyptian could tell by the amount of wetness around her lips that both women had enjoyed the blow job. Slowly, without words, Angela removed her leg and staggered. She ended up propped against the wall, still heated and so much harder than before - her prick looked as if it were about to pop and drop from betwixt her legs. She needed more, much more attention - her cock was begging as if it had a will of its own to be licked more and more.

She centered herself a little, and then saw to Fareeha. "Take off all of your clothes, Fareeha," she commanded, switching back to her swollen English with her trace accent.

Her lover did as told, standing to remove her torn shirt and then dropping her leggings and even her blue, lace thong. She was then standing in nothing, except the blindfold. If Angela could get her phone from the desk drawer, she would be taking pictures, but she was still tensing and riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. It had been quick, like a blitz attack but it had been a little powerful.

"Now, come here, on your knees again, and continue." Angela ordered once more, using her voice to tell Fareeha where she was. The alert fighter's sense of hearing was still top notch. She moved in no time and as if she could see perfectly, even if the room was empty, except for the desk (it had been the exact same room as the one Ana had used to 'test' Angela months ago.)

She said nothing. Fareeha said nothing, she didn't make a noise, and it took Angela out of it. She stood a little still and closed her legs a little, and her mood sunk a little, hoping that Fareeha would say something, or make a noise.

When she didn't, Angela spoke. English first, then Swiss German. "Fareeha… Why… Warum sagst du nichts?" She asked, sounding very removed.

Fareeha almost jumped, her mouth opening as she gasped at the words, translating in her mind. She wanted to break the scene, but she couldn't. She needed this as much as Angela wanted it. She would not break the roles or the connection.

Amari spoke in German, sounding as weird as an Egyptian speaking German would do. "Angela, ich spreche nicht, weil ich will, dass du mich jenseits des glaubens verwüstet," she spoke, softly, as submissively as possible, telling Angela that she did not speak because she simply could control the amount of desire for the woman to ravage her within her. In the space of time that encompassed the kissing, the talking, and the licking, Fareeha could do nothing more than need Angela to dominate her.

With that, Angela found herself again, and found her determination to dominate her lover. "Dann solltest du mich wieder reinigen," Angela told her, stating that Fareeha should be already licking her deep-seated folds again.

On her knees once more, Fareeha crawled to Angela's exposed and once more presented shaft, the wetness still dripping from it and the head so bulbous and even shining to welcome the experienced tongue of the Egyptian. "Jetzt lecken sie es sauber. Dann werde ich dich vernichten." The Swiss German bribed the Egyptian, promising her tales of a thorough fucking if her cock was blown as expertly as before.

Fareeha had her objective - in all this time of making her lover's prick clean and serviced, her own cunt was dying a slow and painful death of having no attention but from the air of the room. She needed to be fucked, to have her entrance filled with something of Angela's and she needed it soon, and rough.

"May I touch myself, Angela?" Fareeha asked as she remained in position, crouched however, not on her knees now. On her feet with her legs spread as wide as possible. Her cunt was begging for it, like an animal.

Angela smiled, her teeth bearing as she smiled down at her submissive. "You may, but you may not orgasm until I am deep within you my love. You may only orgasm for my cock later." She told in English, before setting her head back against the wall. "Begin, slut." She cursed at Fareeha again.

The tanned, heavily built woman took one hand to her own dripping folds and another to her breast, groping one and rubbing centric circles around her swollen and begging clitoris, her pearl as she got to work. Her tongue did work, flickering back and forth along the small and simple slit, taking any and all salty tasting pre-come into the back of her mouth, slurping it up like a hose. And then Fareeha blew slightly, mixing in a warm air from her throat into the mix, blowing up Angela's beauteous cock like a small balloon and making her moan into a hazing trance or serviced pleasure as she blew her more. Fareeha gave the best blow jobs, always, and was all the more experienced with Angela having such a cock on her. It was such a sublime and superior cock too. Slender, not too girthy and pristine, clean at all times, with the perm shaved always and the whole thing tasting so succulent. Fareeha loved it, loved that Angela had such a beautiful and well kept cock, it made it a pleasure to suck on it and serve it.

It was sublime, euphoric and sexy as hell to Angela. Both her hands soon began to wander down, running slender fingers through thick, black hair as Fareeha did her job, making sparks fly up and down Angela's body from betwixt her legs as if she was a roman candle. She felt rejuvenated, healed and filled with so much ecstasy she was ablaze. And when she looked down, her heart exploded to see the sight.

Fareeha Amari, the daughter of the Chief Commander, fingering her own desperate cunt as she blew Angela, sucking her pretty cock and balls like an endless drink or stay of meat. It was unlike anything she had seen. It was hotter than a naked flame and more sexy than the entire calendar all of the Overwatch girls (sans Hana Song) had done for charity that one year.

There came a thought to Angela, as she looked at Fareeha's timid fingers, gently and sublimely rubbing her folds and her clitoris. Angela wanted it, to flip the table, and orgasm again with Fareeha as she would force her to hold it. It would be so euphoric.

"Unten, jetzt." She commanded, through her wall of uninterrupted pleasure. But she wanted it ended, she would get herself off as she tormented Fareeha, denying the woman her orgasm until she attained her second. And then she would fuck her for a third. It was cruel, but so dominating.

The Egyptian did as commanded. She ceased her blow job and fingering herself and laid back on the floor, on her back. Her legs were spread instinctively, as if she were a pet and her cunt was bulging, engorged with need. And she would have it now, Angela was going to give her the personal Ziegler touch, but she would not come. Only Angela could for now.

Angela lay down beside her - her own leg was craned, like a triangle to leave her core exposed so she could touch herself as she ate out her love. "Lieg still," Angela told her, her voice soothing. Still Fareeha could see nothing at all, and was purely relying on her trust of Angela, and her other senses. Right now, it was touch and feeling, and she could feel Angela's tender hands draped over her thick thighs and stroking them as she did as told once more and laid completely still and relaxed for Angey.

From nowhere, Angela brough the palm of her hand down hard on Fareeha's cunt, slapping it with full force. It was enough to make Fareeha scream out with equal parts pain and intense, sharp and unadulterated pleasure.

Where had that come from? She had never expected that. Where had Angela thought to do that to her? And was she going to do it again?

The sensory deprivation made it enhanced, two fold, twice as pleasurable with her dulled sense, but it was amazing. And it made what came next all the more amazing - kisses, from Angela's lips all over her cleanly shaven mound, the sensitive skin which had just been flogged, Angela was now kissing softly, soothing it and winding Fareeha around like a sexed up coil. It was insane already. And Angela was saying nothing, in fact she was making no noise at all, she was completely silent, except for intense and short breaths as she kissed and then began to rub. And the rubs were rapid indeed, circles all over Fareeha's pearl, sharpening the waves and pulses of pleasure creating vibrating currents all over her body. They sparked every single nerve ending and made Fareeha light up like she was made of neon.

The woman screamed and moaned all together as Angela rubbed her clit, and then her lips. She was going so fast Fareeha was barely registering what parts of her centered silk. It all blended into one massive signal. And Fareeha was melting into the floor.

She eventually tuned into an intense and short penetration ever so faintly into herself, and then fingers curling up. They rubbed her inside, and she was a heated mess, her thighs shaking. "

"Fuck! Angela! May I come?" She asked, a flurry of flame inside of her.

She could even hear the curl of Angela's lips as she rubbed more and more. "Absolutely not Fareeha, hold it." Angela ordered, coldly as she continued to rub. Fareeha strained a little as she held herself, held in her release like a moan from her lips.

But Angela did not let up, she made it harder as she began to spank the inside of Fareeha's thighs, hard and fast, form left to right in a drumming beat as she fingered her again and again, slipping in three fingers into her. And Angela was chuckling, she could see the intensity of Fareeha's mouth and how hard she was trying to hold it for her.

"Enjoying yourself, whore?" Angela asked.

"Please may I come?! Please may I come Angela?!" Fareeha screamed into the air as the intense waves of pleasure dulled her further. She could not take it any longer at all, she couldn't She needed release, or suspension from this sexual and orgasmic torture from Angey.

"You want to come?" Angela asked, shouting over the moans.

"Yes!" Fareeha cried.

"You want to come? Willst du kommen?" Angela asked again, crying it out in German. "I will let you come, get up, whore." She ordered, getting up herself and then moving to the desk as Fareeha struggled to her own feet after the torture of that ordeal. And the whole while, Angela had been getting off, touching herself when she wasn't beating Fareeha's legs. Now the blonde was at the desk, opening the drawer for one instrument to bring about Fareeha's orgasm, before she called her over.

Angela could tell Fareeha was not going to last long at all, which made this a blitz run to pound her as ruthlessly as Angela could before she popped. It was the finale, and both were apprehensive and yet still exhilarated. By their breathing, and by the smiles they both had after given a moment to breathe.

Fareeha needed it, desperately.

"Where do you need me to go, my love?" Fareeha asked, her submissive side dulling for a second now that they were finally about to really engage in penetrative sex. She was a little disoriented, until she felt the familiar sensation of Angela's hands over her shoulders. Like this they were roughly the same size, Fareeha a little taller than the doctor, only by a couple of inches.

Angela kissed her love, still smiling, still hot, still wanting to fuck her so roughly to make her come with the force of a horse kick. "Lean over the desk my love, and give me your hands, I want to bind them behind you before I fuck you."

"And… I can come this time?" Fareeha asked a little timidly, as Angela guided her over the desk and took her wrists. Some ribbon from the drawer came around them and tied Fareeha's hands behind her back as she bend over. Her ass was superb, large, fully developed like this. Another perfect photo op. But Angela wanted it for this only.

She gave it a soothing rub after binding her lover. "Natürlich kannst du…" Angela spoke soothingly, before rubbing the head of her cock against the entrance of Fareeha, lathering it in her plethora of wetness and readying to penetrate her.

Angela rubbed Fareeha's rump again, and slowly, with all patience but need to be inside of her, the blonde slid the head of her cock in between the lips, and then thrust. The shaft slid in, down to the hilt with one forward push of Angela's hips, and she was inside, the ripples running past all of Fareeha's inner walls and earning a luscious moan from her, like the sound of music.

"Fuck! Angela! Oh fuck!" She screamed as she felt all of the cock sheath into her like a sword deep into its scabbard. The texture was sublime, running through her as if stabbing her, only it delivered such an effect, earning such a response. Fareeha was still weaker than she thought - her succulent thighs were already shaking like church bells and her back tensed, to a brick wall as she held herself up on the desk by her shoulder. She leaned over, only to be put back into place by her partner.

Ziegler wanted her lying still, and she held Fareeha's shoulders a she began to thrust her hips, plunging all of her cock deep into the annuls of her lover's cunt, the head penetrating deep inside and making eye pop. Fareeha was like clay, melting clay in Angela's palms as she fucked her, thrusting smoothly and swimmingly first, developing a stable rhythm.

"Magst du es?" Angela asked, her forked tongue asking Fareeha if she liked it in German. It was more sensual, more silver and elicited such a sublime and sly moan again from the Egyptian. Angela's neck craned and she rocked her head back, sliding her hands down Fareeha and holding her hips like handles.

She fucked her well like that, slapping her ass occasionally as she fucked her, plunging her spear deep inside. Fareeha's eyes were rolling back soon thereafter, her loss of sight fully letting over and her sense of touch, of smell, killing her deeply with an overdose of such euphoric pleasure, she was slipping away with it. Every spank was a beat, resuscitating her heart for more fucking.

It was amazing that she held on for Angela to increase her pace, but she did, senseless and her mind almost empty aside from the waves upon waves of edging and pleasure. The Egyptian had never felt anything like this fucking.

When Angela ran her nails down the soft tissue of Fareeha's ass, she lost it. The Egyptian held on for dear life as the thrusts increased their pace to that of a firing cylinder. Angela was tired of holding back, and she reached to grope Fareeha's breast before the end.

It was quick, and Fareeha could not hold it back at all. She moaned and moaned, heightening until she reached the summit. Her cunt held tense, hugging the cock inside of it and then, like a nuclear device inside of her…

Pharah finally exploded with orgasm. And Angela was too shooting her massive load of thick and salty cream deep into her. Breeding her and filling her cunt with the some of days without expunging it.

It gave Angela such relief that her own eyes rolled back a little and her tongue dribbled out of her mouth as her cock slowly exploded with orgasm.

What came after, was quick, rapid and very escaped for Fareeha as she rode out the intense aftershocks for about a half hour. In that time Angey turned the music off completely, barricaded the already locked door with the bookshelf, and pulled a blanket and two pillows from nowhere. And then they were cuddling under the sheets, on the floor.

But Fareeha was finished, she was beaten and exhausted, and now it was time for the most cuddles Angey could feed her, and kisses all over her strong back and beefy shoulders.

"That was amazing Fareeha… Thank you habibi…"


End file.
